Intruder Alert
by IInvierno
Summary: Kagome is attacked by Naraku and runs away, leaving everything behind her. Three years later she meets up with the person who changed her entire life once again. NarKag


**Intruder Alert  
**By: IInvierno

**A/N: Back...AGAIN!! I got this idea during the school time and couldn't wait to put it up here. I do plan on updating my other stories, especially since it's summer time! But until then I hope you enjoy my new fic _Intruder Alert._ Remember to R&R! ^_^**

* * *

'_Run!_'

Her conscious screamed like a ravenous beast, though her broken body protested just as savagely. Blood and sweat clung to her bruised body as more and more amounts of the bodily fluids joined on her dirtied person. Fresh tears poured from her honey eyes and, just as quickly as they had come, were whipped away from her face by the howling wind. She knew not where she was going but that she had to get away.

In her body's final attempt against her frantic mind, her muscles tightened and she collapsed into a useless heap.

* * *

Devilish crimson eyes peered at her menacingly as a smug smirk tugged slightly on the lips of the evil demon before her. How she had ended up in the secluded clearing alone and unarmed with the quintessence of evil himself before her, did not occur to her at the moment due to the overpowering fear in her mind.

"W-what do you w-want Naraku?" she stammered, in a futile effort to conceal her emotions.

Said demon chuckled darkly in response and his eyes seemed to grow more vibrant in color. The shadows cast by the brilliant moon above them slid across his frame, masking him further from her already poor vision.

It wasn't until she was on her back and crushed by an unknown weight that she realized that she had been knocked down and that Naraku was on top of her. The alarms in her mind went off frantically at the closeness and she began to thrash and claw beneath him.

Naraku chuckled again and forcefully pinned her arms above her head. He dipped his head down so that his lips barely touched the shell of her ear.

"I want to hurt Inuyasha in a way that the wretched hanyou will remember for eternity," he whispered darkly.

Before she had a chance to process Naraku's words, she heard the dreadful sound of her skirt ripping.

* * *

Kagome bolted upright, perspiration clinging to her pale skin and the feeling of dismay in her stomach. The horrifying dream was no stranger to her since the first time it had plagued her mind almost three years ago and had always come in reverse of the reality which it reflected.

She was cut off from her thoughts when she sensed a demonic aura, but she was thankful for the distraction. She quickly but gracefully stood, secured her overgrown tresses, and grabbed her bow and arrows.

Kagome proceeded out of the small hut she resided in, on the outskirts of a village, and into the cool night air. She closed her eyes briefly, enjoying the feel of the heavy wind against her skin. She suddenly heard a screech several feet above her and coolly opened her eyes to look at the source of the bothersome sound.

It was a large brown bear demon with strange markings randomly placed on its thick fur. The demon shrieked again this time with foamy saliva escaping its mouth, but Kagome remained still. Finally, it began to advance towards her causing the placid miko to raise the bow, already notched with an arrow, in her hands. When the bear demon had reduced the distance between them by only a few feet she fired the ready arrow.

Surrounded by purple purifying power, the arrow whizzed through the cool air headed directly for the demon's heart. However, the arrow never met with its target as the bear demon swiftly moved out of its path.

Kagome immediately sensed the demon's aura from behind her but realized she was too late as her vision began to fade to black.

* * *

A clawed finger sinuously traced the rosy lips belonging to the miko that lay unconscious. The finger slowly moved and was replaced by lips that were sculpted into a smirk.

Kagome abruptly awoke to the invasion on her lips, forcing her eyes to focus on the intruder. The lips on hers moved away slowly and formed back into its previous smirk.

The calm mask, which had become common of the miko for the last three years, was now contorted into an expression of pure hatred as she stared at the intruder towering over her frame.

In a blast of pure energy the intruder was cogently thrown away from the angered miko. Kagome rose from her place on the ground, pure energy crackling in her small hands and pulsing from her body.

"You have grown to be quite strong little miko," the intruder said apathetically.

"What do you want Naraku?" she icily replied, almost matching the frigidness of the Lord of the West himself. That was the last thing she had said to him in their last encounter three years ago she noted vehemently.

A call from the entrance of the hut Kagome had emerged from earlier interrupted any reply Naraku may have commenced.

"Okaa-san?" came a meek voice belonging to a little girl with her tiny thumb in her mouth. The little girl was clad in a simple pink yukata and had two loose ebony buns on each side of her head, but what struck the dark demon the most were the child's piercing crimson eyes.

"Miyako, go inside!" Kagome commanded in a harsh whisper.

The only indication of Naraku's interest in the scene before him was the slight bend of his thin eyebrow. He watched as the girl openly defied the miko and instead ran towards her with outstretched arms. Seeing the little girl's disruption as an opportunity, Naraku released his signature miasma into the air and watched as the miko and her child slipped into unconsciousness.

He calmly strode over to the pair of females and looked upon them lost in his musings. His normally indifferent eyes widened slightly and he sniffed the air, crouching to the ground beside them. Realization hit Naraku like merciless purity.

'_This is my child._'

* * *


End file.
